


Jalousie

by hotladykisses



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jealousy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotladykisses/pseuds/hotladykisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il n’y a pas grand-chose concernant Kalinda qui échappe à Alicia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jalousie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Green-eyed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480642) by [schwarmerei1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwarmerei1/pseuds/schwarmerei1). 



Ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble, Alicia en était sûre. Sans doute deux nuits plus tôt, si elle ne se trompait pas. En fait non, ils avaient _couché_ ensemble. Alicia doutait que Kalinda ne passe la nuit avec qui que ce soit. Sans doute avait-elle remis ses bottes et était-elle partie tout de suite après, ou peut-être s’était-elle glissée dehors quand Cary s’était endormi.

Ce ne fut bien sûr pas Kalinda qui vendit la mèche – elle était comme toujours impénétrable. Ce fut Cary – même s’il avait gagné en subtilité depuis l’époque où il était un jeune employé qui suivait Kalinda à la trace en remuant la queue avec enthousiasme – mais Alicia le voyait. Ils partageaient le même bureau. Elle voyait chaque fois que son regard s’attardait, et les petits sourires, et son visage qui rougissait légèrement à chaque fois que Kalinda s’approchait de lui. Pour quiconque regardait vraiment, Cary était aussi transparent qu’une lycéenne qui minaude.

Non que cela ait de l’importance bien sûr, se dit Alicia en tournant les pages de son recueil de jurisprudence avec plus de force que nécessaire. Cela n’avait pas la moindre importance.

Ainsi, Cary savait à présent à quoi ressemblait Kalinda nue, savait ce que cela faisait d’être en elle. Lui avait tété les seins – peut-être avait-il eu la bouche sur _cette_ partie de son anatomie aussi. Oui, sans aucun doute. Cary avait dû essayer de l’épater.

Eh bien en fait tout cela ne voulait rien dire du tout. Cary ne connaissait pas mieux Kalinda que trois jours auparavant. Personne ne connaissait vraiment Kalinda – personne sauf Alicia.

Alicia se demanda si Cary se croyait différent. Il ne le serait pas. Même s’il l’était - disons qu’il avait les qualités requises pour être une Donna plutôt qu’une Melinda - cela prendrait tout de même fin. Ca finirait sans doute mal. Il était assez idiot de sa part de ne pas se rendre compte de ça pour commencer.

Des mouvements rapides et l’éclat d’une chevelure noire dans la vision périphérique d’Alicia l’avertirent de l’approche de Kalinda. Elle était à l’heure. Tous les vendredis après-midis vers l’heure de la fermeture, elle faisait la tournée de ses affaires en cours pour mettre au courant de ses progrès les avocats qui en étaient chargés. Elle finissait toujours par Alicia. Parfois Kalinda s’attardait. Le fait que son bureau fût à présent aussi celui de Cary était une coïncidence. Kalinda s’attardait pour elle.

Kalinda alla vers Cary en premier et lui remit un dossier contenant des photos de surveillance. Il se montrait professionnel en dépit de leur proximité, mais Alicia était sûre qu’il était en train de se demander dans combien de temps il pourrait raisonnablement quitter le bureau avec elle, plutôt que si l’épouse du dernier client en date de David Lee trompait son mari. Eh bien il devrait attendre encore plusieurs heures avant de pouvoir ouvrir la fermeture éclair de Kalinda et lui ôter son blouson de cuir – l’heure de fermeture des bureaux était symbolique, ils étaient censés rester travailler plus tard.

Kalinda vint vers elle en dernier comme elle le faisait toujours et lui tendit ce qui restait du tas de papiers qu’elle avait eu en main. Alicia était un rien plus conscience qu’auparavant de la manière dont le corps de Kalinda bougeait lorsqu’elle marchait, de ses yeux noirs si liquides quand ils soutenaient son regard tandis qu’elle approchait. Alicia ne regarda pas les papiers. Ils pouvaient bien être la pièce victorieuse d’un puzzle juridique à dix millions de dollars, en ce moment précis Alicia s’en fichait.

« J’adorerais aller prendre un verre après le boulot. » Alicia sourit chaleureusement. Elle sentit plutôt qu’elle ne la vit l’infime réaction de Cary. Peut-être avait-il quelque projet ridicule d’inviter Kalinda à dîner, quelque part où il fallait avoir une carte platine pour obtenir une table. Kalinda s’en ficherait.

Kalinda ne regarda pas Cary.

« Tu as le temps ce soir ? » poursuivit Alicia. Elle savait que Kalinda ne lui dirait pas non.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Comme de juste.

« Bien. Je devrais être prête vers huit heures. » Ou peut-être plus tard, si tel était son bon plaisir.

« OK. » Kalinda avait ce petit sourire content et cet accent chantant dans la voix qui, Alicia avait commencé à le remarquer, y pointait à l’occasion. Elle ne regarda pas Cary en quittant la pièce.

Alicia, elle, le fit. Elle lui sourit comme s’il n’y avait aucune raison de ne pas le faire, avant de replonger le nez dans les papiers. Kalinda n’était pas à lui.


End file.
